Developmental funding is used at Lombardi for recruitments, bridge funding, investments in new technology and shared resources, and pilot funding for new research projects. Recruitments are critically important to the success of the Lombardi in building its research and clinical care activities. In addltion, innovative and novel components of shared resources have incubated and thrived with the support of Lombardi development strategic investments. Pilot funding has been used to support junior faculty and novel projects; in the next cycle this funding will seed synergy projects to foster Inter- and intra-programmatic research. Developmental funding has been, and will continue to be, a necessary means for completing these essential functions. As evident in Lombardi's past use of the funds, the Cancer Center strives to allocate the funds in equitable and beneficial ways. Since the last review, CCSG developmental funds were leveraged with $41.9 million in institutional funds to recruit four faculty members in areas of strategic need, provide interim salary and research support to one faculty member, support 13 pilot projects and support four new methodologies in shared resources. Funds are now being requested to support three synergy awards per year, funding of biomarker-rich clinical trials testing new hypotheses, provide seed funding for two new shared resources and then additional technologies for existing shared resources, bridge funding for faculty and one or two faculty recruits per year. A portion of funds will be allocated to junior and senior Investigators in development of collaborative translational, basic, and clinical research pilot projects. Lombardi will continue to supplement CCSG developmental funds with Institutional support. We request $280,000 to fund developmental projects over the next funding year. These funds will be a portion of funds allocated to junior and senior investigators in development of collaborative translational, basic, and clinical research pilot projects. $90,000 of CCSG developmental funds will be used to support three pilot synergy studies at $30,000 each, annually. Fundable studies must be proposed by at least two independent Georgetown University faculty members who propose a meritorious and innovative synergistic research study with high likelihood of providing data to support a grant application, e.g., a multi-PI ROI, program project grant, SPORE and center grant. We intend to employ $60,000 of CCSG funds to establish a Survey Methods Shared Resource (SMSR) and a Translational Science Shared Resource (TSSR). $60,000 of CCSG developmental funding will be directed to support the first year of funding for one new recruit yearly, selected as per strategic planning priorities. $40,000 is requested to support pilot funding for one biomarker-rich clinical trial, and $30,000 is requested to provide bridge funding for a CCSG mission-critical investigator.